


Egg Hunt

by chaosminion



Series: Tiny Tots [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Easter one shot, Easter tradition, Frigga has a bunch of boys, He's a scamp, Loki is determined to win, Odin is a Good Parent, Other, Teenage!Thor, Teeth rotting cuteness, Toddler!Loki, egg hunts, so cute the author is dying, take your insulen shot, toddler logic is a weird thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: It's time for the annual egg hunt, but this year there's a twist! Loki is to hide eggs for Thor, then hunt for the eggs that Thor has hidden for him! Who will win? How will a toddler outwit a teenager? Loki's personality is growing by the day. It's a good thing he's cute.





	Egg Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY EASTER AND RESURRECTION DAY
> 
> *TOSSES CANDY AND TODDLER LOKI AT EVERY LOVELY READER*

Many parenting books claimed that a healthy competition fostered fun and sportsmanship between siblings. Therefore, Frigga came up with a brilliant idea to make egg hunts more interesting this year. 

"Alright, darling, here are the eggs that you are going to hide, and Thor is going to look for them." She handed her smaller son a woven basket full of red dyed eggs. Since Loki could only count to ten, there were ten eggs in the basket. "These are red, Thor's favorite color! You've got to hide them now, so he can't find them, ok?"

Loki accepted the basket, gazing down at his small horde and contemplating these instructions. Frigga was worried it might be too complicated for a four year old, but Loki had proven to be sharp and clever. He had figured out Thor's little trick with Santa, after all. 

"Now, you go hide them in the front yard, and Thor is going to hide your eggs in the back yard. What color are your eggs, sweetheart?"

Loki spread his teeth out in a grin. "Green!"

Frigga beamed. "That's right! So when he's ready, you're going to go hunt your eggs, and the one who finds all of theirs first wins!"

Loki shot his big brother a determined scowl. "Me win."

Thor, unable to resist the challenge from a toddler, grinned as wide as the grand canyon. "You think you can beat me, buddy? I'm going to hide them real hard, you know. You've got to be a _really_ good finder."

Odin, watching all of this from his chair on the porch with a glass of cool lemonade in hand, cleared his throat, getting Thor's attention with his look. That ' _don't_ _make it too difficult he's just a_ _child_ ' look was answered by Thor's ' _I'm not an idiot, this is for_ _fun_ ' eye roll. 

Loki didn't notice, he was too busy counting eggs in Thor's basket. Ten green eggs. Perfect. 

"Alright my darlings, are you ready? And... go!" 

Loki shot in one direction while Thor went around the house to the back. Frigga stood by the steps, watching her youngest with the intention to help should Loki find himself stuck for ideas. She shouldn't have worried. Loki was _clever_. 

There was a garden gnome with red pants, and Loki placed an egg right next to it to blend in. There was a patch of red Amaryllis blossoms that he stuck an egg next to. He placed one behind a tire on the car, and another one underneath a pot. 

"That one is dangerous," Odin said, calmly sipping his drink while munching on jellybeans. "I can't decide if I should be proud, or terrified."

Frigga turned, placing hands on her hips. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Look at him! The boy is four, and he's using _camouflage_ to trip Thor up!" Odin succumbed to a full belly laugh. "Oh, but watch him. He's figured it out. Of course Thor is going to go looking for red. Now he's placed one in the dog dish and is covering it with dirt. And... that one is going inside the bird feeder."

The two of them shared a moment of quiet laughter, watching the little one work out different places to hide his eggs. 

"He's very determined," Frigga said with a smile, accepting her own glass of lemonade. 

Finally Loki toddled up with an empty basket, just as Thor came back around the house.

"Alright, bud! Your eggs are waiting! You ready to go hunt down those rascals?"

Loki waggled his fat finger at his brother. "Me win!"

"You sure?"

"ME!"

"Alright, then ready set go!" 

Loki dashed off, huffing with excitement. Frigga followed after, supervising the hunt. Thor had done a wonderful job, of course. Most of the eggs were in plain view, or could be easily spotted from different angles, but he had managed to make a few harder without being _too_ hard. 

Loki snatched them all up, easily spotting the light green among the tufts of grass, or the green slide. It took him no time at all, really, until he was rushing back at his mother, holding up his basket. 

"Me! Me got ten! Ten eggs! Me win!" 

He rushed off before Frigga could count, back to the front porch to show Odin. 

"Is that ten, my boy? Can you count them for me?" Odin waited patiently while Loki counted each one. Thor was wandering around the yard, shaking his head and muttering. 

"-aye', nigh', ten!" 

"Excellent!" Odin handed Loki a jellybean. "Looks like you've stumped your brother. Ho there, Thor! Do you need some help?"

The teenager was shaking his head, looking perplexed. "It's just one that I'm missing!"

"Did you find the one behind the tire?"

"Yes."

"And the bird feeder?"

"Yup."

"The dog bowl?"

"I.... yes, yes that one. Ha! Funny that he thought of that."

Thor came up to the porch, kneeling so he was on Loki's level. "Alright, buddy. You've got me. Where's the last one?"

Loki contemplated the question, looking at each of his family members. "Me win?"

Thor threw up his hands and laughed. "Yes! You win! Now where did you hide it?"

The boy reached into his pocket and drew out a bright, shiny red egg. 

"Me win," he said, with a proud little smirk. 

The three of them stared, stunned. Then Odin rocked backwards in his chair with a booming laugh while Frigga had to turn away, her shoulders shaking. She really shouldn't be encouraging this. Oh, what an awful mother she was to laugh! 

"Y-you little scamp! That's cheating, Lok-Lok!" Thor said, but it was hard to protest when he was laughing just as hard. 

Loki shook his head. "Momma said hide. Me hide. Tor not look in pockeh's."

"B-but you were supposed to hide it in the front yard."

"Loki in fron' yar'."

"That's not- ugh!" There really was no arguing with toddler logic. Loki had been in the front yard at the time he had hidden the egg, _therefore_ the egg was hidden in the front yard. 

Thor scooped Loki up, twirling him around upside down while the boy squealed and laughed and flailed his arms in glee. Frigga brought out the 'prize' of Loki's favorite macaroon cookies with milk, sitting down with her husband while they watched the boys wrestle. 

"Good kids," Odin mumbled, beginning to doze in the warm afternoon sun. "Even if one is trouble."

Frigga had a permanent smile fixed on her face, still beautiful and youthful despite their ages. "I think he just has a different way of looking at the world. Our adorable little trickster."

"I shudder to think what he will come up with on April Fool's in the coming years."

"Be careful opening your cigar box, dear."

"What? Why?"

"He's hidden one of those spring snakes in it," Frigga answered, barely holding in her mirth. 

Odin looked up at the heavens, sighing in resignation. "Little scamp. I'll make sure to let out a good screech so he can hear me."

Frigga reached over to place her warm hand over Odin's. "You're so good for him, darling."

Odin smiled, sliding his other hand on top of hers. "Is he everything you wanted?"

Frigga turned back to watch the boys, the love shining in her eyes. "Oh, much more."

**Author's Note:**

> Loki kind of talks like my son is talking. Where you can sort of understand him, but he hasn't quite gotten sentences right. He's also dropped some sounds at the ends of words. He's getting there. <3


End file.
